Not on the Couch!
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One-Shot: Blaine comes home early and hears Kurt make a rare noise


Title: Not on the Couch!  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: T  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance, Humor  
><span>Theme<span>: **Scream  
><strong>Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, it wouldn't have taken Blaine so long to realize he's in love with Kurt!

A/N: They seem a bit OOC…Written simply because I wanted too. xD

oO0Oo

All was quiet in the apartment Blaine shared with his boyfriend. The young choir director glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that Kurt should be home by now. So it was odd that, not only was it quiet, but all the lights were off.

It was a little early for Blaine to be home, but that didn't explain why Kurt wasn't there. The brunet gently set his bag down, wondering if the other man wasn't feeling well and went to look for him.

As he walked to their bedroom he checked his phone, hoping to see a message from Kurt. Just as the 'Messages' screen popped up, someone screamed loudly. The phone dropped from his hand as he looked up in fright.

Kurt was sitting on the couch in the dark, one of their thick blankets wrapped around his whole body, and his eyes glued to the screen. "No! Don't!" a woman from whatever movie he was watching screeched before the sound of a chainsaw was heard.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, trying to cover up a laugh. For as long as he had known the other man, he had never screamed at any of the horror movies they'd watched together.

The other man looked at him in shock. Although the lights were out, Blaine could clearly see Kurt's cheeks turn a lovely shade of red from embarrassment. "What're you doing home so soon?" he asked, turning off the TV just as another woman screamed.

"I wanted to give the kids a little break before Regionals," he answered, still smiling. The phone remained on the floor as he walked over to his boyfriend. "What've you been up to?"

"Nothing," Kurt said quietly as he made room on the couch but kept the blanket pulled tightly around him. Once Blaine was sitting beside him, he saw the DVD box sitting on the arm rest. "Are they ready?"

Blaine nodded, "Eddie's finally convinced his brother to sing the solo. Everyone's so proud of him."

"Good," Kurt replied, lowering the blanket enough for him to look at the slightly shorter man. "So…"

Suddenly, Blaine flung himself across Kurt's covered lap to reach for the case. It took the other man a spilt second to realize what was going on, and quickly grabbed it. But Blaine wouldn't give up.

He moved so he was now sitting on Kurt's lap, reaching for the DVD that was being held _just_ out of his reach. "Just let me see what made you scream!" he laughed, pressing his body fully against Kurt's, squishing the blanket between the two of them.

The two fought for a few minutes before Kurt thought of a brilliant plan. While Blaine was focused on reaching the case, he leaned forward and kissed him fully on the mouth. That stopped him immediately.

Normally it was Blaine who used kissing to distract Kurt, so it was a nice change. Losing interest in the name of the movie instantly, he slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck as he deepened the kiss.

There was a soft noise from behind the couch as the case landed on the ground, but neither man paid much attention to it. When Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's neck down to his shoulders, he realized that he had been sitting there shirtless.

And that never happened.

Reluctantly, Blaine pulled away to make sure that Kurt really was half-naked. "Holy shit…" he whispered, and knew that Kurt was blushing. He was proven right when he looked back up at his lover. "Wh-"

"I spilled something on my shirt during the movie," he explained, still blushing. "And I didn't want to miss anything and…" He trailed off when he saw the look in Blaine's eyes. "No, not on the couch. We just got it cleaned!"

Blaine smirked before getting off of Kurt's lap to quickly pull him to his feet. Without a word, he dragged Kurt into the bedroom where he made him scream for an entirely different reason.


End file.
